


Daffodil Boy

by lavenderblossom



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Poetry, Idk guys it's like 3 am and I can't sleep, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Smut, Past Erik/Magda, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderblossom/pseuds/lavenderblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember you well, daffodil boy,<br/>You were an Adonis dressed in black.<br/>Your calloused fingers were stained in yellow,<br/>But colour you still did lack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodil Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's really bad, it's 3 am and I can't sleep so I thought I'd write

I remember you well, daffodil boy,  
You were an Adonis dressed in black.  
Your calloused fingers were stained in yellow,  
But colour you still did lack. 

You were something to be seen, not to be touched,  
A marble statue in a suit and slacks.  
So polished and perfect from far away,  
But closeness showed the cracks.

They ran deep in you, my love,  
They tarnished and stained your soul.  
They took the light from your eyes,  
and inside they left a hole.

You would stand above their graves every Saturday,  
The tears running down your cheeks.  
Your expression remained closed off and stoic,  
But your mind echoed with their dying shrieks.

I would stand beside you and also mourn,  
but for my mother who lay next to them.  
She was also taken from me far too soon,  
but her I did condemn.

You see, my love, she drank her sorrows,  
drowned them day by day.  
I used to shout and beg her to stop,  
Yet now I follow her way. 

The drinking eases the pain, my dear,  
It puts it all to rest.  
With you I found a temporary alternate,  
But commitment you did detest.

The first time I stood with you and I asked who they were,  
You did not give me a reply.  
You placed those golden flowers between the two graves,  
And left without a goodbye.

The second time I asked again and you said,  
“People I left in the past”.  
Then I asked why you had returned,  
But you didn't nail your colours to the mast.

The third time you stepped a bit closer,  
and asked me about who I mourned.  
I laughed and said I just was fulfilling a son’s duty,  
That my mother, I had actually scorned.

The fourth time, you began to cry,  
So in my arms I held you close.  
You wept for a wife and a daughter lost,  
Who left you this morose.

So I took you to bed where we made love,  
Rough motions with soft cries.  
I passionately told you that I loved you dearly,  
But we both knew it was lust-filled lies.

When the pleasure wore off, the loneliness satisfied,  
You turned away from my face.  
I waited for you to say you loved me too,  
But you had already accepted Morpheus' embrace.

In the morning you were gone,  
Your exit quiet and deft.  
As I lay amidst ruffled bedsheets,  
The memory was all I had left.

I waited the fifth and sixth time,  
And all the times after that.  
But the days went on and the flowers shrivelled,  
And daffodil boy never came back.


End file.
